Journey to my Past
by moondragon13
Summary: When InuYasha and Kagome have a daughter, Naraku threatens her life. After a close encounter, Kagome sends her to stay wither god father, Sesshomaru. Rating just to be safe, may change.


Summary- When InuYasha and Kagome have a daughter, Naraku threatens her life. After a close encounter, Kagome sends her to stay wither god father, Sesshomaru. Naturally, Sesshomaru took her in, but he never loved her. Many Years later, Mika begins to discover her past, and the secrets to her destiny. But she can't help but wonder why her 'father' hates her.

Prologue-

"Oh, InuYasha, look at her." Said a Kagome in her mid twenties. She was holding a newborn, her daughter. She was like a little mini InuYasha, except female, and she had Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. But she had InuYasha's White-silver hair, fuzzy white ears, and cute little fangs.

"InuYasha, what should we name her?" asked Kagome.

"How about Haya? It means fast."

"No, I like Aiko, it means beloved little one."

"Nah, that's too girly, Hoshiko, it means star."

"I like Mika."

"Yeah, Mika sounds good."

"It's settled then, our daughter is now named Mika."

"Hey, Kags,"

"Yes?"

"What does Mika mean anyway?"

"New Moon,"

"WHAT! You named our daughter new moon!"

"Oh InuYasha, stop it."

Several Weeks Later-

"Kagome! It's Naraku, quickly, get Mika and hide!" InuYasha burst into their hut in Kaede's village.

Kagome ran to Mika's room, (and yes, this particular hut has separate rooms) and screamed.

Mika was gone!

InuYasha burst into the room. Suddenly the roof was torn off the hut. Kagome and InuYasha ran outside, there was Naraku, in his ugly tentacle-demon form. And there, in his hand, grasped by the back of her collar, was Mika.

"Came to bid your new child good wishes." Said Naraku.

"Naraku, You let her go, you bastard!" cried InuYasha.

Naraku aims one of his tentacles at InuYasha. InuYasha dodged it just in time. He sprang into the air, "IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!" But he missed, landing on the ground. Kagome drew her bow, but Naraku held Mika in the way, so she couldn't fire.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me InuYasha, this child is mine." Said Naraku with a cackle.

"Mika!" Cried Kagome. Naraku slashed her across the face with one of his tentacles.

"Kagome!" cried InuYasha, getting up, as he saw her fall to the ground. Her rushed to her side, but not before Naraku had bashed her up pretty good, striking her through the stomach with a venomous tentacle. InuYasha held Kagome in his arm, being careful not to move her much. She looked at him softly, her vision becoming blurry,

"Don't worry about me, get…" her voice faded.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shook her a little.

"…save, you have to save…"

"What Kagome what? Don't leave, don't die!"

"Mika." She said, before she slipped away, unconscious.

InuYasha, presuming her dead, charged at Naraku.

It didn't take long for Naraku to beat down InuYasha, but InuYasha got Mika, and placed her by Kagome's body.

"This is between you and me now Naraku." Said InuYasha. His legs were going weak on him, but if he could just stay conscious a bit longer he could damage Naraku enough to make him retreat and get Mika to safety.

It worked, partially. Naraku was forced to retreat, but InuYasha never got Mika to safety, he died there, holding her in his arms.

Kaede found them there, all three of them. InuYasha was dead, and Kagome barely alive. Mika was fine, thankfully a couple scratched here and there, but mostly fine.

A few days later Kagome regained consciousness.

"K…Kaede," she gasped.

"Rest child, ye need to rest."

"I..Inu..Y…" she couldn't finish

"Alas, child he perished to save ye and the child. I'm sorry."

"Take Mika…ah to Sessh..Sessh…" she tried to finish.

"Rest, child, ye need to recover."

"Sesshomaru." she finally said. Then she passed out, she did not wake again.

After the Funeral for InuYasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, who had been traveling, and were shocked at the news, told Kaede they would be more than happy to take in Mika, but Kaede said no. She explained the last conversation she had with Kagome.

"I believe that Sesshomaru is Mika's godfather, and as such, as to Kagome's last wish, that is were the child shall stay, however, if ye two could do me the favor of delivering her, tis to much a burden on this old woman to be traveling such a distance."

"We would be happy to honor Lady Kagome's last wish." Replied Miroku.

"I just wish her last with was for the betterment of the child." Said Sango.

The next day the two set out, along with Shippo, who volunteered to go. They ventured deep into the western lands, searching for the demon lord. After a few day they finally found him at a campsite with Jaken.

(A/N: Just for the record, Kagome was in her twenties, so this takes place a bit in the future, and Rin went off to be married.)

The three approached cautiously, waiting outside the perimeter of the campsite, until the demon lord smelled them. He was facing them withing seconds.

"My half brothers companions, tell me, why are you here?" he said coldly.

"You brother and his wife Kagome were murdered last week." Said Sango in an equally cold tone.

"Why are you here?" he said again.

"To bring you their child." Said Miroku. "It was Kagome's last wish that the child stay with her godfather to be raised and taught how to use her powers."

"And you expect me to honor the wishes of that dirty wrench my half breed brother married?"

"Please, take her, you are the only one she has." Said Shippo.

"Very well, I will take the child, where is she?" Said Sesshomaru, his voice emotionless.

Sango held out Mika, who was wrapped in the robe of the fire rat, from InuYasha. She handed her over to Sesshomaru,

"Her name is Mika, after the new moon."

Sesshomaru said nothing, and watched the three leave the camp. He stared down at the baby in his arms. She looked like her father.

A/N: Please read and review, I worked really hard on this and it's going to get even better!


End file.
